Embodiments of the present invention relate to an electronic device with a programmable resistive element. Further embodiments relate to an electronic device with a phase change memory element. Yet other embodiments relate to an electronic device with an asymmetric phase-change memory cell.
There is a need for a fast programmable non-volatile memory cell comprising an irreversible state, wherein the one or more irreversible states may physically be irreversible, and a programming speed should be especially high.